


Любовь в окопах

by elinorwise



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На двери общежитской комнаты висел очень сложный график. Эдуардо было немного не по себе от того, как часто там упоминалось его имя.<br/>- Да ничего особенного, - сказал Марк. – Мы решили, что встанем в очередь часов в шесть…<br/>- Вечера?<br/>- Утра. В среду.<br/>- Но игру выпустят только в пятницу.<br/>- Вот поэтому к шести будет в самый раз. На кону большой куш, Эдуардо, так что все должны действовать сообща.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь в окопах

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Line Boyfriends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/195357) by [bgoodg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg). 



\- А что, в Интернете ее нельзя купить? – озадаченно уточнил Эдуардо.  
\- В том-то и дело, - сказал Марк. – Продавать будут только в магазинах, и количество дополнений в каждом магазине ограничено.  
\- Так тебе именно дополнение нужно?  
\- Это будет что-то сумасшедшее, – встрял лежавший на диване Дастин. – Я от первой игры полтора дня оторваться не мог. А сиквел должен превзойти ее по всем статьям.  
\- И что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал?  
На двери общежитской комнаты висел очень сложный график. Эдуардо было немного не по себе от того, как часто там упоминалось его имя.  
\- Да ничего особенного, - сказал Марк. – Мы решили, что встанем в очередь часов в шесть…  
\- Вечера?  
\- Утра. В среду.  
\- Но игру выпустят только в пятницу.  
\- Вот поэтому к шести будет в самый раз. На кону большой куш, Эдуардо, так что все должны действовать сообща.  
Эдуардо промолчал, что не живет с ними в одной комнате и не играет в видеоигры. Вряд ли они сочли бы это уважительной причиной отлынивать. 

***  
\- Ты совершенно чокнутый.  
\- Целеустремленный, - поправил Марк. – И потом, это же только на три дня.  
\- А как же занятия?  
Павильон Геймстоп примостился в небольшом торговом ряду из красного кирпича, тщательно спланированном и обустроенном для достижения максимальных продаж. Магазин стойко выдерживал осаду разбивших лагерь игроманов. В очереди уже расположилось с десяток палаток и спальников – два до Марка и семь после него; к протянутому между палатками кабелю были подключены ноутбуки, а на складных стульях возвышались стопки учебников.  
\- Будем дежурить по очереди, - сказал Марк. – Я здесь с восьми до полудня, потом меня сменит Дастин. Пока хоть один из нас занимает место, все в порядке.  
\- А я тут зачем тогда?  
\- Мне нужен кофе. Я должен доделать этот сборник задач, и без соответствующих доз кофеина мне не справиться. И еще был бы очень признателен, если бы ты приносил еду и следил за электропитанием.  
Эдуардо направился в сторону кафетерия, не взяв у него денег и не уточнив заказ. Вот такие у них с Марком отношения. 

***  
В следующий раз он заглянул около восьми. Ряд палаток стал вдвое длиннее. Пробираясь в начало очереди, Эдуардо поздоровался с парнем, с которым вместе ходил на историю Европы.  
\- Как дела? – спросил он, пнув Марка по голени, чтобы очнулся.  
\- Этот стул уродует мою осанку.  
\- Жаль, что складные стулья не бывают эргономичными, - посочувствовал Эдуардо. – Кстати, я книгу принес, у тебя на столе лежала. Тебе же завтра реферат сдавать. – Он протянул томик «Распада», обклеенный розовыми и зелеными стикерами.  
\- Спасибо, - сказал Марк. – Пожалуй, и правда пора этим заняться.  
\- Вы, парни, и спать тут собираетесь? – Эдуардо поплотнее запахнул куртку: погода стояла ясная, но в воздухе уже ощутимо тянуло прохладой.  
\- Крис сегодня останется. А я к десяти освобожусь. Не хочешь потом зайти – поедим пиццы?  
Эдуардо кивнул:  
\- Тогда до вечера.

***  
На очередную встречу с Марком он захватил кофе.  
\- Я тебя обожаю, - сообщил Марк, нежно прикладываясь к стаканчику.  
\- Ну еще бы, - согласился Эдуардо, - в такую-то холодину.  
Температура в Бостоне упала с уютных плюс десяти до злого нуля. Очередь завернулась в одеяла и спальные мешки.  
\- Похоже, погода не жалует любителей массовых мультиплеерных научно-фанатастических игр.  
Эдуардо нагнулся над Марком и его конструкцией из складного стула и ноутбука. В палатке было тесно от спального мешка, переносного телевизора и ставшего ненужной роскошью мини-холодильника с запасом Ред Булла и питьевой воды.  
\- Принести тебе супа или еще чего-нибудь?  
Марк вскинул голову, встретившись с ним глазами:  
\- У тебя разве нет лекции?  
\- Да он все равно потом презентацию разошлет.  
Марк задумался. На лице у него отражались противоречивые чувства.  
\- Я согласен на суп, - наконец сказал он, - если посидишь со мной.  
\- Ноль градусов, вообще-то. - Эдуардо покачался на носках и сунул руки в карманы. – Хочешь, я посмотрю, есть ли у них клецки из мацы?

***  
«Катастрофа!!!» - гласило сообщение от Марка.  
Эдуардо подскочил. Телефон свалился на пол. Эдуардо спрыгнул с кровати, сунул ноги в ботинки, схватил куртку и вылетел за дверь, на ходу набирая: «Ты где?»

***  
Когда он добрался до Геймстоп, занимался рассвет. Очередь тянулась до конца квартала и заворачивала за угол. Людей в такую рань было не видно – только кучки одеял да путаница кабелей. Эдуардо торопливо устремился к третьей позиции, где должен был находиться Марк.  
\- Эй, вперед не пропускаем!  
Обернувшись, он увидел тщедушного светловолосого подростка в нескольких толстовках, надетых одна на другую.  
\- Да не лезу я вперед, - сказал Эдуардо. Он уже заметил Марка, но тот сидел в наушниках и не отрывался от ноутбука.  
\- Я здесь уже три дня, и раньше меня ты не пройдешь, - заявил подросток.  
У Эдуардо решительно не было времени спорить с каким-то безмозглым малолеткой. К счастью, вмешалась его соседка по очереди:  
\- Уймись, Роджер. Иди выспись и кончай параноить. Это же бойфренд какого-то здешнего чувака.  
\- Я… - решил внести ясность Эдуардо.  
\- Ой, извини, чувак, - перебил подросток. – Я просто на всякий случай, понимаешь?  
\- Конечно. – Эдуардо благодарно улыбнулся девушке и поспешил к Марку.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Крис заболел. – Марк снял наушники, оставив их висеть на шее. – Заболел и не сможет прийти в свою смену.  
\- Какую смену? – не понял Эдуардо. Потом вспомнил, какой миссии сейчас подчинены жизни его товарищей. – А, ну да. Как он?  
\- Кто?  
\- Крис.  
\- Да нормально. Проблема в том, кем бы его заменить. Крис должен был прийти сегодня утром, потому что у нас с Дастином лекции. А сегодня последний день, и если мы потеряем место, у нас не будет шансов получить игру, и тогда все усилия пойдут прахом.  
Эдуардо вздохнул. Конечно, слава богу, что не стряслось чего похуже. Но ведь Марку так нужна эта игра…  
\- Я подежурю.  
Марк просветлел:  
\- Правда?  
\- Ага, - сказал Эдуардо. – У меня сегодня лекции после обеда.  
\- Чудесно, тогда Дастин тебя сменит. – Марк хлопнул его по спине. – Спасибо, с меня причитается. Мы потом принесем чего-нибудь поесть.  
Он по-настоящему улыбнулся и, подхватив рюкзак, направился к кампусу.  
Эдуардо оглядел очередь. В ответ несколько человек настороженно уставились на него. Он сделал попытку принять дружелюбный вид, но тут дунул резкий порыв ветра. Эдуардо вспомнил, что второпях не надел ни шапку, ни перчатки. Он забрался в спальный мешок и постарался не думать о том, можно ли считаться бойфрендом по чрезвычайным ситуациям.

***  
\- Еще чуть-чуть, еще чуть-чуть… - Дастин расстегнул палатку и заглянул внутрь, просияв при виде Эдуардо. – Спасибо, что заменил Криса, приятель. Мы у тебя в большом долгу.  
\- Не за что, - отозвался Эдуардо, стуча зубами. За последние пару часов он совсем окоченел. Поспать не вышло – холод тротуара пробирал до костей даже сквозь дно палатки и спальника. Эдуардо свернулся калачиком и лежал так, пока шею не свело. – Когда вы наконец заполучите эту игру?  
\- Сегодня в полночь. Видал, что в очереди творится? С ума сойти.  
\- Нет, не видел. Я тут пытался хоть немного согреться.  
\- Холод собачий. А кстати, где твои шапка и перчатки? Я вон в пять слоев оделся.  
\- Марк поднял меня на ноги ни свет ни заря, - сказал Эдуардо. – Ну что, после полуночи встретимся?  
\- Не факт. Некоторые из нас ближайшие пару суток будут радостно пожинать плоды трудов своих. Впрочем, Марк хотел с тобой поговорить. Он дома до самого вечера – ублюдок выиграл в «камень, ножницы, бумагу», так что ему и покупать игру.  
Эдуардо кивнул и поднялся, разминая сведенные мышцы:  
\- Ладно, пошел я учиться. Увидимся.

***  
В первый раз он чихнул на перекличке – а потом так и прочихал всю лекцию, безуспешно стараясь уследить за бухтением профессора. В тетради остались неразборчивые каракули и рисунок, отдаленно напоминающий диаграмму.  
Когда занятия окончились, Эдуардо собрал вещи и потащился в Керкленд. На ступеньках крыльца споткнулся и едва удержался на ногах – еще минута, и быть бы ему затоптанным толпой выходящих студентов.  
\- Осталось девять часов! – поприветствовал Марк, как только Эдуардо появился в дверях. Закутанный в одеяло Крис помахал ему рукой с дивана, ненадолго оторвавшись от чашки с бульоном.  
\- Вуху-у, - слабо отозвался Эдуардо в перерыве между чихами.  
\- Неважно выглядишь, - сказал Марк. – На всякий случай вымой руки перед едой.  
\- Что-то я как-то устал. Можно, я тут у тебя прилягу ненадолго?  
Марк внимательно заглянул ему в лицо, обвел глазами с ног до головы.  
\- Ложись, конечно, до десяти я никуда не уйду. Потом поедим.  
Эдуардо кивнул, стащил с себя куртку и, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое, завалился на кровать Марка. Откинув в сторону покрывало, он завернулся в одеяло и уснул, как только коснулся головой подушки.

***  
Кажется, Марк будил его, осторожно толкая в плечо. Эдуардо опять что-то пробурчал, но так и не смог разлепить глаза.

***  
Когда он проснулся, небо за окном было чернильно-черным. На улице горели фонари. Эдуардо перевернулся на другой бок. Рядом на кровати, с ноутбуком на коленях, сидел Марк.  
\- Который час? – спросил Эдуардо. В горле свербило и царапало.  
\- Без десяти двенадцать.  
\- Разве ты не должен идти за… - Эдуардо пошевелил пальцами в поисках забытого слова, - за этой, как ее…  
Марк допечатал что-то и посмотрел на него:  
\- Ты заболел. Кому-то надо было остаться.  
\- Но разве…  
\- Поспи еще, - сказал Марк. – Тебе нужно отдыхать.  
У Эдуардо потеплело в груди, и вовсе не от температуры.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- А в игру я все равно поиграю. Дастин ее как раз сейчас покупает.  
\- Ты не мог бы помолчать и дать мне насладиться моментом, когда в кои-то веки ведешь себя как нормальный человек?  
Губы Марка растянулись в улыбке:  
\- Ладно. Только учти, что я тебе и слова не скажу, пока не пройду все уровни.  
\- Ясное дело. – Эдуардо дотянулся до него и погладил по руке кончиками пальцев.  
\- Но потом сходим выпьем кофе, или что-нибудь типа того? – добавил Марк, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука.  
\- Мы только и делаем, что кофе пьем.  
\- Я ж тебе не просто кофе предлагаю, - сказал Марк. – А тот, который заканчивается кое-чем поинтересней.  
Эдуардо почувствовал, что улыбается.  
\- А-а-а, так ты вот о каком кофе…  
\- По-моему, я тебе должен, - сказал Марк.  
Эдуардо понял, что тут есть еще какой-то подтекст, но допытываться не стал. Он до сих пор не отошел от ночевки на тротуаре, а через пару минут ворвется Дастин, и тогда Марк пропадет надолго. Так что, пока есть время, лучше устроиться поудобней рядом с ним и радоваться жизни.


End file.
